Tasteless
by iamtheletter13
Summary: Ritsuka wants to know why Soubi doesn't show a romantic interest in him. Soubi disproves this theory. Yaoi; SoubixRitsuka; lime in second chapter, lemon in the next. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Curious

"Soubi..." Ritsuka tried, placing his chopsticks on the plate he had been picking at. His face was dead serious, something Soubi loved more than anything.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi sat a little straighter and looked the younger male in his eyes.

"You love me, right?" The brunette sounded almost hurt, like a kicked puppy.

"Of course I do. Why?" Replied the older, frowning and tilting his head with sympathy.

"Why is it you… Why is it you haven't tried anything more than kissing?" The boy was blushing bright red, another thing Soubi loved.

"You aren't ready for anything like that." Soubi replied, and he went on with his meal.

Silence ensued for a few moments, the blond eating and reading a book that he had no real interest in, Ritsuka sitting with his hands in his lap, shame on his girlish features.

"Soubi, what if I told you that I was ready?" The suddenness and sureness of the statement made the blond snap his gaze at the young male, confused.

"Finish your dinner, Ritsuka. Are you sleeping here tonight?" Said Soubi, turning to his book again and taking another bite of his food. Ritsuka gave a hurt look, but recovered almost immediately and picked up his chopsticks again.

"I'm going home."


	2. Chapter 2: Passion

Chapter 2: Passion

The city bus stopped near Soubi's house, so Ritsuka took that instead of walking to his house like he usually did. He had been thinking about the blond all day, and was unable to eat anything. New bruises danced on his skin from his mother realizing that he had come home late, and that he hadn't even been there in days. Soubi had put out a futon so that Ritsuka didn't need to go home, but he was upset at how the older male had reacted to his confession. He couldn't kill this need to be there, though. Ritsuka had grown accustomed to Soubi's house and his things and even his smell. I was a place without the fear his mother brought, the pressure school made him feel, or the insecurity of being outside. Soubi's house was a haven of sorts, a place to relax, and so he went there regardless of how angry he was at the man that would be waiting for him.

"Open up!" Shouted Ritsuka when he reached Soubi's apartment. The key wasn't under the doormat like it usually was, and the door was locked.

No answer came, and the black haired male grumbled angrily.

"Open this door, Soubi! That's an order!"

Feet shuffled from inside the apartment, and locks clicked with rapid anxiety. Soubi swung the door open, obviously reluctant to do so, and Ritsuka walked past him absentmindedly.

"Why did you lock me out?" Ritsuka asked, hurt in his voice.

Soubi didn't answer.

"Was it because of last night? Did I offend you?"

Still no answer. The silent male closed the door and took Ritsuka's coat, something he did often.

"Look, if you don't want to do anything with me, just tell me so things can go back to the way they used-"

Ritsuka was silenced by Soubi's lips, the younger male getting caught in a kiss. Soubi had Ritsuka in his grasp, his arms wrapping around the younger male's waist. Ritsuka tried to pull away, but Soubi held firm. Soubi's lips parted, and a tongue danced across the brunette's mouth. He melted. Ritsuka was putty, liquid, pliable and obedient. His own mouth opened, and felt the older male's tongue do its work. Soubi was good at it, knowing just where to press and where to play. A soft gasp escaped from Ritsuka, and Soubi pulled away from the kiss, moving to the teen's neck.

Soubi was on his knees, head level with the boy's shoulder, but Ritsuka was slouching. He was shaking all over, weak at the knees. The blond was biting and licking at a bruise caused by Ritsuka's mother the night before, as it got the best reaction out of all the places he had tried on the teen's shoulders. His hands were snaking up the brunette's shirt, one in the back, clawing gently at the skin there, one in the front, pinching a nipple lightly. Every bit of flesh was like an undiscovered treasure, something exotic and new.

Ritsuka was writhing with surprised and aroused agony. He was shaking and gasping, trying his best to stay quiet, not to show Soubi a weak side of him and failing miserably. He curled his fingers through blond hair and hissed loudly when Soubi bit down on a different and less raw place on his neck in reply.

The older of the two pulled away again and drew his hands back out of Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka almost lost his balance, staggering backwards and hitting the wall hard without the support of Soubi's big hands.

"W-what is it Soubi? W-why are you stopping?" Ritsuka managed, chest heaving and weakening at the knees.

"That's enough." Said Soubi, standing and adjusting his glasses. The teen look absolutely luscious, but the blond managed to hold back his would-be encouragement by walking towards the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3: Animal

WARNING!

This is Yaoi.

This is also Shota.

If you have a problem with ether of these things, go away.

I'm fairly new to this: in fact this is my first drabble into smut.

But please, don't be nice; nice doesn't make me a better writer.

Chapter 3: Animal

Ritsuka fell to the ground with a loud thump, curling his knees to his chest. His pants were tight and his whole body radiated heat. Soubi ignored the noise and tied his apron around his waist with shaking fingers, scolding himself internally, then scolding himself again when he glanced into the hallway Ritsuka sat in. He turned again to the stove and put a tea kettle on to boil before going back into the hallway and looming over the teen with saddened eyes.

"Ritsuka, I-" A glare from the brunette stopped him short, and Soubi waited, hands behind his back to show subtle and expected obedience.

"Soubi…" Whimpered the teen, and the silver haired male stood at attention.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Kiss me." His face was flushed, and Soubi hated himself for loving it.

"Is that an order?" Maybe if it wasn't his decision, it would make it okay.

"Yes."

Immediately, Soubi kneeled before the younger, ghosting his lips over a mark he had been worshiping just a moment before. His hands felt around on the youth's chest, playing with his navel and a nipple hard from their previous actions. Dainty, damaged fingers tugged at Ritsuka's shirt, and Soubi leaned away to allow the teen to peel the piece of spiteful cloth up and over his head. His chest, heaving madly, had scattered bruises and the occasion scar painted on its surface. The silver-haired male worshiped every last one of them with his lips, then his tongue. Ritsuka was making pained groans and soft noises that sounded almost like purrs, and they got louder as Soubi went lower. Both of the males tugged at Ritsuka's pants, the teen eager and not very accurate, while the older was hesitant and teasing.

Ritsuka opened his legs and lifted his hips to pull his pants off of his waist and down to his ankles, leaving only the stretched and wrinkled boxers that fell down to practically his knees. _Those are mine! _Soubi suddenly realized, and he grinned slyly before pressing his lips against the teen's. The brunette kissed back feverishly, snaking out his tongue to tangle it with Soubi's. His hand pulled and twisted through hair that was so soft and clean and wonderful. Soubi's smell engulfed the squirming male, and he pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I want you to…" Ritsuka's voice trailed off, and he realized he had no idea what he wanted Soubi to do.

"What do you want, Ritsuka-kun? Give me an order." The older male's voice did him no justice either; words coming out in surly, raspy breaths. He was breathing just as heavily as Ritsuka, only he was better at hiding it.

"M-make me feel good. Th-that's an order." The teen managed, and Soubi, again not hesitating, kissed a trail down Ritsuka's front until he reached the bulge in his underwear.

Soubi's tongue flicked out tentatively, resulting in a sharp and delicious moan from the teen. The noise was thrilling and arousing, and the blond did it again, more fervent this time. Ritsuka arched his back and wiggled his hips in unison with Soubi's movements, pulling on silver hair just enough to hurt. The older male's fingers cautiously pulled at Ritsuka's underwear, slipping them down just enough to reveal the teen's member, and, not being able to hold back any longer, he worshiped it with his mouth, sucking the tip and licking hard. He was getting a perfect response, just the way Soubi though it would be, and, even though the thought was only in the back of his mind, he yearned to take those ears and never have to think of them again.

"H-harder." Ritsuka managed between pained gasps and groans, holding back the urge to buck his hips, for fear of angering his fighter.

Soubi complied, taking all of the teen into his mouth and bobbing his head obediently. He could feel the brunette's pulse smash angrily through his veins, and the sharp, pleading noises that came from his mouth heightened suddenly.

In just that moment, it was over. Soubi was surprised at how little time and coaxing it had taken, and sat on his heels as he swallowed. He looked at his sacrifice with nothing but compassion, holding back his lust surely and strongly.

"Th-thank you." Ritsuka mumbled, almost apologetic. He curled to the side and rested his head on his shaking hands.

Soubi lifted the exhausted boy, leaving all of his clothes in their bunched position in the hallway. He set the teen in his own bed, pulling the sheets over him, but was stopped short by a grappling embrace. Ritsuka's weak arms wrapped around Soubi's shoulders, and he shivered in woe.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, and Soubi realized that he was crying.

"Is that an order?" He replied solemnly, and there was a short silence.

"Yes."


End file.
